"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider and is a playable character in the Nazi Zombies game mode. He is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese in Call of Duty: World at War, but in Call of Duty: Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps, as well as Kino der Toten and Ascension. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse". Dempsey's original mission was to recover Peter from Group 935 , but somehow his memory was wiped by the effects of Element 115, according to a document in Vbush. Richtofen was aware of this memory wipe as the document says he's observing him, Takeo, and Nikolai. and Dempsey use the same character model.]] Quotes *''Shi No Numa/quotes'' *''Der Riese/quotes'' *''Kino Der toten/quotes'' *''Ascension/quotes'' Trivia *Dempsey appears to like the Monkey Bomb as he will sometimes say "I'm going to miss that little guy..." once he throws it. *Dempsey hates Quick Revive, as in Der Reise and Shi No Numa, he will say "I fucking hate fish!", and in Kino der Toten he furthers this saying "Tastes like fermented herring dipped in cat piss! Bleugh!"In Acsension he says " some things get better with age but quick revive" *Dempsey, like Richtofen, breaks the fourth wall by referencing that they are in a video game. When in Shi No Numa, after activating the music, he exclaims, "Is there an music Easter egg in EVERY map now?"or "Wait, we ARE keeping score?!?" as a reference to the score counter, and sometimes when Dempsey runs out of ammo he will say either "HEY! PLAYER! I need some ammo or we're goin down!" or "HEY PLAYER! Drop the chips and get me some ammo!!", and he sometimes address to Treyarch at Start of game. *His favorite Perk-A-Cola seems to be Juggernog. *Dempsey is based around a stereotypical, exaggerated American war hero. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty.IMDbVoiceover Reference *Dempsey bears a resemblance to Polonsky, although he appears to be slightly more muscular. This is just the result of the developers re-using existing character models. *Though the player never sees him, Dempsey's bio says that he fought at Peleliu during the Marine Raiders landings. *It seems that Dempsey shows disrespect and a disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski by ignoring all his compliments. This is probably because of the standard attitude of American soldiers toward Communists in World War II, and Nikolai, being of Soviet affiliation and the fact that Nikolai commonly expresses belief in the ideals. *He also seems to loathe Doctor Richtofen, mocking him throughout in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. *He seems to somewhat respect, to a limit, Takeo Masaki, despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army as evident by some of his quotes. *Dempsey frequently comments on his hatred towards the Zombies. Common quotes include "freakbag," "meatsack," "freaksack," or even, in Der Riese, "freak-bag-meat-sackers." Other names include "maggot-whores," "puss-buckets," "bone monkey," "maggot-sack," "zombitch," "slack-jaw," "marrow-jockey" and "gut-bag." *In Der Riese he may sometime yell "Nikolai/Takeo/Richtofen they're swarming, I'll come save you!" even when the player is not dead and there are only three or more zombies alive. This could be that he is mocking the others, as they all frequently do to each other. The animosity is much reduced between Shi No Numa and Der Riese, and none is shown between Takeo and Richtofen. *His favorite weapon seems to be the BAR, as it is American made. Interestingly, in Black Ops, his favorite weapon appears to be the M16. The M16 is also American made. *When Dempsey gets a headshot in Shi No Numa, he sometimes says "Headshot! To bad we aren't keeping score!" but ironically, a headshot score is being kept. However, when Dempsey gets a "Double Points" powerup, he comments "Wait, we ARE keeping Score?" *In online Nazi Zombies co-op games on Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. This is not the case anymore in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', especially in the revamped versions. *Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, such as the MG42. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle”, which leads many players to do the same. *In one of his quotes in Der Riese he says: "Imagine that! We need to turn the power on; how original!", making a reference to the fact that, in Verrückt, the player must turn on the power first, in order to use the Electro-Shock Defenses and the Perk-A-Cola machines. This is the same in Kino der Toten, as he may also say "It's like deja vu all over again." *He also seems to hate teddy bears, as he occasionally says "I always hated frickin' teddy bears," when he gets the Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box, perhaps referencing the association between teddies and misfortune in ''Call of Duty''. *Tank seems to be somewhat of a womanizer, due to some of his quotes. *Dempsey mentions at random "Who is this Dr. Maxis I keep hearing about?", meaning he does not know much of what is going on, but this is most likely due to his mind being wiped by Element 115 as discovered in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. *Very rarely, whilst using the Pack-A-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for the Juggernog vendor. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. *Dempsey occasionally says "Gotta link up this terra.. er, tele... bah... machine," when he opens a teleporter room. Although, he sometimes says "Hmm... teleporter... Could be useful if we link 'em up," making him successfully say "teleporter" without struggling. .]] *Although usually expressing the standard love of the Wonder Weapons when he has them, he does express some disdain prior to acquiring them, such as "Why are the Krauts so interested in this energy shit? Pussies don't like lead I guess," and "I still prefer lead over this electric shit." *By Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and is covered in dirt and blood. *One quote that Dempsey has is a description of the M16. This is odd, as the M16 was never in service in World War II, and had only just been released in the 1960s the present era that Dempsey was only just recently transported to. It may have been possible that he simply read the weapon designation off the weapon, and his praise for the weapon may be because it is far more advanced than the weapons of his time. *In a file on the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''computer terminal, it says that in part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *On Ascension, Dempsey Breaks the Fourth wall by saying "Hey Treyarch, can we get a new objective?" *When Dempsey stands near a Matryoshka Doll and the action command button is pressed, the doll states "Ugly American!" in which Dempsey says a comeback like "Is this an action figure or a freaking doll?" *Dempsey's point color is white. References Category:Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters